Electronic packages have long utilized a variety of modes for transmitting and receiving information from a die contained within the package. Electrical interconnects provide electrical connectivity within the package between the die and the various communication components that can be utilized to transmit and receive electronic signals from and to the die. One such communication component is a conventional solder bump, configured to create a physical electrical connection between the package and another electronic device that communicates with the die. Another such communication component is an optical emitter, such as can be utilized in an optical coupler, that allows for communication utilizing light emission without necessitating a direct physical connection between the package and the communication destination.